


Working out

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Imagine person a coming home from the gym all sweaty. Person b instantly gets turned on.





	

Ian walks into the front wearing his running sweats and a tank top, rubbing a towel over his face and neck to get rid of some of the sweat that’s been dripping off his face since he started his run. His face a little flushed from the heat, he makes his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
Mickey turns around and can’t help himself but to stare, as he takes in Ian’s appearance. The way his hair is messed up from rubbing the towel through it, sticking up all over the place and how his face is all flushed from running in the hot weather. The way his tank top rides up a little exposing the pale color of his stomach with a little trail of red hair going towards his sweatpants. The way his Adam’s apple bobbles up and down as he chugs his water and his other hand rubs through his hair messing the strands of hair even more.

Mickey feels himself get a little flustered and his whole body growing hot as he continues to stare at the man in front of him. He turns around, fiddling with his forgotten coffee mug, and trying to relieve some of the pressure that he feels forming in his jeans. Ian watches the man with a raised eyebrow, “What are you doing up early? What the fucks up with you?”.  
  
“I gotta fuckin’.. I gotta go, man. “ followed by him slapping his coffee mug on the counter a little too hard and rushing out the front door.


End file.
